Chemistry?
by Ramza Fon Ronsenburg
Summary: During the Toran Liberation War, two opposites must work together to bring down the Empire. But working together can become a little complicated if and when attraction creeps in. NOTE: Some of the dialog from the game has been changed. -WIP-
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

**Cleo**

I.S. 455

The Eighth Month, Day 26

A thief. We were being aided by a _thief_, and the Young Master didn't seem to care at _all. _Thankfully, Gremio seems to grasp the situation.

It is interesting how life can change so abruptly in a matter of minutes. One minute, you are sitting down to dinner – which, after our ordeal at Rockland, was very well deserved – and the next minute you're standing in shock as a close friend of the family is lying on the ground, soaked to the skin in his own blood and desperately clinging to whatever life he still had inside of him. It looked even worse than the beatings we saw a small boy suffer at the hands of some of the cruelest members of the Imperial Army stationed at Rockland. It is sad that all baskets contain some rotten apples inside them, but ours might just take the cake. Then again, the City-States of Jowston do nothing but make grabs for our land…and who _knows _what the armies of the southern and western lands are like?

The rest of the day turned out to be one of the worst in my 25 years in this life.

Imagine someone you care about deeply – and I _know _he cares for me, too, even though he acts like food is his only love – betrays you for a corrupt government. Imagine a severely wounded boy sacrificing himself to said government so that his friends could escape through the back door!

I wanted to scream and weep at the same time, and the pouring sky seemed to understand our situation as well. As unoriginal as it sounds, we ended up hiding out in the back of the inn, soaked to the bone and unsure of what could happen to make the situation even worse than it already was. It is a good thing I was wearing my breastplate and tight traveling armor – the last thing I would want is to be caught and brutally ravished by Imperial soldiers before being thrown in the dungeons (or worse – forced to perform hard labor at the Banner Mines). Stories of the atrocities committed by Jowston at Kalekka seven years ago – the mass murder of the men followed by the mass rape and murder of the women and children – could chill even the bones of the fiercest opponent of the City-State. And the Imperial Army was _filled _with those sorts as well – you know, the over-zealous, rage-filled men (and some women, too) who eat and breathe destruction for _anyone _considered an enemy of the Empire. Sometimes it seems like we – that is, Pahn, Gremio, the Young Master, Master Teo, and I – are the only members containing shreds of fairness and decency, especially in recent times.

The next few minutes were some of the angriest and most desperate moments of my life. While I am no pushover in the battle department, fighting soldiers in an inn would have no doubt alerted some of the guards upstairs as well as the ones stationed outside. For a moment I considered mentally preparing myself for what would be done to me if I _was _caught – and then the oddest-looking savior decided to make his presence known to our little party. I say odd because the man looked – and somewhat smelled – like he had not had a decent clean in days. He had dark, unruly hair and dark, mischievous eyes – so unlike Pahn – and clothes that looked more rumpled than the ones on the backs of some of the villagers residing in Kaku and Lorimar. But the gods always make sure to provide some goodness to everyone, and this man – was he older or younger than I? – had intelligence enough to distract the soldiers and drag us out of the inn, something I _know _Pahn wouldn't be capable of. No, he would just try to beat them to death with his fists…

Safely away from the inn, I wanted to thank him, but before I could utter a word he let it slip that he only saved us so that he could save himself from paying for his meal. His cocky tone and smile irritated me so much that I simply gave him a cold glare, which I presume he understood as he quickly bolted afterwards.

"Well, at least we were able to get out of that mess –"began Gremio.

"Yes, "I interrupted angrily, "but I hope next time we are helped by a person with more…noble intentions."


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

**Viktor**

Gods, that was close. I know that I'll end up laughing about the situation later on, even though Odessa and especially Flik aren't going to find anything funny about my so-called thievery (it is not like the food was especially tasty – it was nowhere near as tasty as the food that Daisy used to make home). Besides, I just helped the McDohl boy escape from those lousy, dinner-ruining Imperials. I mean, I know those guys aren't the politest people around, but you'd think they would know to knock on the door, explain what they were doing, and _then _start with the threats and lewd commenting (considering that there was a lady in the party). Speaking of which, that lady…it was like she was trying to kill me with that stare. What was up with that? I helped them, and she is part of the "them", is she not?

Oh, well. I just need to lay low for a little while, and then –

"Excuse me." A shy young man's voice.

I turned around to see the McDohl kid, his stuttering servant, and the cold-eyed lady staring at me, although she looked a little scared this time. Of course, I knew exactly what they wanted. I'm not the smartest person in the world – I give that award to Annabelle – but using the information I had from Flik and Odessa, I knew that they were on the run from the Empire. I also knew that Odessa needed important people for our army – Humphrey was an outcast, Sanchez was a strange old man, and Flik was not smart enough to be a leader. The rest were simple citizens or brigands that, until now, would sooner have their ways with Odessa than listen to her speeches.

We now had a chance for someone to join us – and who better than this boy?

I managed something that even I did not think possible: I convinced them to allow me to help them in exchange for allowing me to lead them to Odessa. Of course, I never told them about Odessa – the lady would likely cut my throat at such a suggestion. She still seems to harbor some affection for her dear Empire, along with that man servant. I almost decide not to take the coin purse from the man servant – Gremio – but how else can I get us all out of the capital? Those Imperial fools are interested in only one thing – money. Well, money and women from the south. It was too easy. The lady – Cleo is her name – was especially unhappy about my thievery, but how else can we get to Lenankamp? I do not think the Imperials will let us borrow one of their gul-horses. Does she still have faith in the Imperial army? She sounds somewhat naïve. I daresay I do like that she is fiery.

I also have to admit that they are better warriors than I thought. We had no trouble getting rid of some of the monsters that dared to come in the way of the noble Viktor. After all, nobody can withstand the power of my Shiko sword! However, Cleo was able to burn down some of our would-be killers with that Fire rune of hers. I cannot – and do not wish to – wield magic. I would rather have speed and strength. Gremio and Tir were able to hold their own as well.

"Master Tir," I began, after watching him dispatch a bug, "you should use a sword."

"Why?"

"In battle, it would be easier to kill a man using a blade. Also…"

"Yes?"

"You look still like a weakling."

I knew what would happen even before it did, but I cannot help making fun when the opportunity presents itself. I will admit that having a cold, blood-stained blade put at your throat is NOT the way I pictured the next few minutes of my life – I expected harsh words from the lady and a stutter from Gremio. After that, I was hoping to get a laugh out while watching Tir scratch his head. Well, at least the very last part happened – the boy flushed a shade of tomato and scratched his funny hair. At least the gods granted me one thing. However:

"Uncouth men like you could not hope to even scratch the Young Master."

Uncouth? What does that—

"Do you understand?"

"Let me guess," I tried breathing out, "Master Tir would beat my arse to the ground with his staff?"

"Yes, he would," she began, "But Gremio – and especially I – would hack you to near death before you even had a chance to draw your sword. So either way, you would face humiliation. Would you like me to show you?"

"No, m-madam," I managed to squeeze out.

She surprisingly let me go after that – I had expected her to cut me a little, but she not only withdrew her blade but wiped off the monster blood that managed to stick to my throat. Huh?

We passed the rest of the trip in silence. At the gates at Lenankamp – the sight of which made me feel giddy again – I bid them farewell, showed them the inn, and snuck underground to see Odessa. For once, I actually had news.


	3. Chapter 3 Near Death

**Cleo**

I.S. 455

The Eighth Month, Day 27

I felt filthy, in more ways than one.

It had been an entire day since I had bathed. Not all citizens partake in bodily washing every day, but a lady has to be kempt – even if she spends most of her time fighting and training. Pahn never cared about things like that, though. I think he just cares about the fact that I can take him one on one and (his words) "still look desirable". Or something like that…I'm pretty sure that was what he said. I think so, at least. I hope so.

My thoughts, for the most part, were filled with the Empire, and Pahn. Pahn…how could he do this to us? To me? I thought he loved me – I mean, _us_ – and then he goes and gives us up for the crown? Will I ever see him again? Will I ever see Gregminster again? Will I ever eat dinner with everyone and Master Teo again? Or will I be reduced to living in the forest, hunting for food like a—a barbarian from the Grasslands? I hear that they use shorter blades, too…and what if Viktor did not come back?

I knew that I had to clear my thoughts. I had to stop thinking about Pahn or else I would start crying, and I don't like crying. I may be a lady, but I am no maiden, crying on her lover's shoulder like a child. Unless it's Pahn's shoulder…I…

Damn it all!

I started to shake, and as much I tried willing against it the tears began to flow. I _hate _this. I do not want to be weak, not in front of anyone. Not in front of the Young Master, who depends upon me!

"Cleo," began Germio, "why…did Pahn…"

"Do not speak of him!" I replied, my shoulders shaking. "Please…Gremio…"

I suddenly felt a hand upon my shoulder. Turning around sharply – with my tears flying all over the place – I found myself face to face with the Young Master. He smiled sympathetically, wet sadness pooling in his beautiful eyes.

"Young Master—"I began before a LOUD interruption came from below.

"What is happening down there?" asked Gremio. "It is a late hour!"

I could not make out everything that was going on. However, I leaned closer against the door and opened it a crack, allowing me to hear an exchange that made my stomach turn to water and my tears stop.

"There are rebels in here…I can smell them," came a silky male voice. "I will have to search your tavern, innkeeper."

"But sir," began the innkeeper, "my guests are sleeping at this hour. Surely you can—"

"Surely I can do as I please, being of Imperial stature?" The silky voice began to take on a tone of menace. "Or would you like us to burn down your tavern?"

"No, please…"

"And maybe we can then put you to trial for harboring rebels, innkeeper! Would you like for your lovely daughter to be put in our care? Some of my men have not seen their wives for months…if you can understand, innkeeper?"

"No, please!"

That son of a bitch. I turned and watched as Gremio tried to open the window, but he could not get the latch to open without making a commotion. It sounds crazy, but for one moment I thought only of throwing the Young Master out of the window and then throwing our lives away at the hands of the Imperial soldiers. I also realized that I recognized the silky male voice coming from the area below. It was Jonah, one of the sergeants of the Emperor's Guard. He was skilled at sniffing out traitors and conscription dodgers, which gave us a few moments before capture and torture. I readied my daggers in case we had to come to blows – I refuse to weakly go to my death – or, even worse, my capture. From the corner of my eye I saw Gremio ready his axe.

May the gods grant us peace—

"What are you waiting for? Hurry! Do you want to get caught?"

I had no time to even think before I was grabbed and nearly thrown down a flight of stairs by Gremio. What—?

"My apologies if you had a rough time out there, but it was quite exciting, would you not say, Master Tir?"

I spun around and saw our uncouth savior, smiling like a jackal.

I lost it then.

"You! Where were you? We were all waiting! The Young Master could have been captured, and we could have died! We trusted—"

"Wait one moment, Cleo," he began, almost pleadingly, "I had to take care of a couple of things first. I had to talk to Odessa—"

_Huh?_

"Odessa? That…that sounds familiar…" I began. I knew that name, but from where? All I remember is the contempt in the voices of some of the Imperials when that name would be mentioned in conversation. But…why?

Then a strong – yet graceful – female voice spoke.

"It is wonderful to meet you all. My name is Odessa Silverburg. I am the leader of the Liberation Army."


End file.
